Autologous blood transfusion is a process that removes a patient's own blood to later be re-transfused into their body. In developing countries, a manual blood transfusion technique is commonly used due to the small quantities and high cost of donated blood available. Currently, manual blood transfusion includes collecting blood from an open wound or off a collection surface, manually removing large blood clots, filtering the blood though gauze pads to remove smaller blood clots, and introducing the filtered blood into a storage bag, where the blood is mixed with an anticoagulant solution and stored until the blood can be transferred back into the patient. This process is very labor, material and time intensive, often involving the coordination of 3-4 trained personnel. Furthermore, this process can suffer from sterility issues. Thus, there is a need in the medical device field to create a new and useful blood transfusion device.